


Lost and Found [ABANDONED]

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earl is Feral, M/M, Multi, Time is Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil, Carlos, and Earl were all happily living together when suddenly, Earl was gone. Cecil and Earl finally found him, feral and living in the desert...with a strange three-year-old child.</p><p>THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED AND WILL NOT BE COMPLETED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Earl belongs to [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos brings Earl a gift.

Light.

Warm.

Morning.

Rough sand below. Stick helps stand. Break cactus, get water.

Bright sun.

Ripples and waves and something forbidden along the horizon, will not look.

Hungry.

Pick up small thing.

“I’m hungry, Dad.”

Strange noises. Seem familiar, but not. Understand, sometimes. On this sun, understand. Hungry.

Touch small thing’s red fur. Looks familiar. Protect small thing.

Move. Scavenge. Search. Hunt.

Weak small thing. Put near rocks. Safe.

Kill snake. Kill jackrabbit. Tear. Rend. Eat. Give to small thing.

Get more water.

Hot sun. Find rocks. Huddle. Wait. Stay strong. Remember spiderwolves.

Something coming. Curious. Peek.

Dark. Beautiful. Bright white pelt. Coming again. Many suns since came before.

Leave small thing safe. Go around rocks. Reveal.

“Earl. There you are.” Teeth shining white like pelt.

Bare teeth. Hold stick straight.

Beautiful noise. Short. More teeth. “Heh. It’s good to see you too. I brought you something.”

Thing set in sand. Familiar. But not. Approach slowly.

“It’s got a filter, so you can store water safely longer.”

Poke thing. Thing falls. Water. Pick up thing. Sniff. Drink. Bare teeth.

More beautiful noise. “You’re welcome.”

Set thing in sand. Reach, touch beautiful one.

“…I miss you too.”

Bite at beautiful teeth.

“Oh—! Um…”

More touch. Smooth. Want.

“Wait—no—”

Struggle. Fall to sand. Rip at pelt.

“Earl—!”

Loud noise. Loud, loud noise. Jump. Run. Run to small thing, protect.

Look from behind rocks.

Strange one here now. Familiar. But not. Carrying long thing. Little smoke.

“Are you okay?”

Touches beautiful one. Both standing.

“I’m fine. Didn’t expect that. Gods.”

“Will he—will he ever—”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if he understands what we’re saying.” Beautiful one looking. Duck behind rock. “Earl. I’m not mad. It’s okay. Someday you’ll remember.” No teeth. Chest hurts. Want beautiful one. Want strange one.

Do not want long thing.

Strange one shows teeth. Holds long thing straight. “We’ve gotta go now, Earl. But we’ll come see you again.”

Watch. Wait. Gone.

Pick up small thing. Pick up water thing.

Move.


	2. Shiny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl finds something in the sand.

Thing in sand. Shiny. Thin. Like stick, but not.

Poke.

Not move.

Pick up.

Turn over and over and over. Shining in sun. Pretty.

Hold in fist. Stab like small stick. Good weapon. Hunt.

Loud noise in sky. Look up. Strange bird, big. Blue. Wings wrong.

More loud noise. Strange. Hurt ears.

“ _This is the Sheriff’s Secret Police. Drop the pen immediately and put your hands in the air._ ”

Raise shiny thing. Wave shiny thing. Bare teeth. Widen eyes.

“ _This is your final warning. Drop the pen now._ ”

Growl. Shake shiny thing. Wish had stick.

Bird opens up. Bird spits out long tongue. Bird spits out other birds.

Not birds. No wings.

Black heads. Weapons. Short waving pelts. All coming down.

Too many. Run.

Pain. Fall. Rough sand. Lose breath. Drop shiny thing.

Many non-birds all around.

More pain. Hits. Kicks. Curl up, close eyes.

“Where’s the pen? What did he do with it?”

“There! There it is!”

More kicks and stomps. Stay quiet. Pretend dead.

“What now?”

“It was just the one pen. Just leave him. Less paperwork that way.”

Kicks stop. Bright sun. Keep eyes closed.

Hear strange bird go away. Open eyes.

Try to stand. Fall. Hurt.

Crawl to rocks. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a prompt by eldertwelvecupsofcoffee: "I saw your prompt request post and the first thing that popped into my head was "something with pens!" so that's what I'm requesting: something with pens. :D"


	3. Big Shiny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger trips over something hard.

Long walk. Long hunt. Hungry. Tired.

Set small thing in sand. Lean on stick.

Strange noises again: “Dad, when’s dinner?”

Grunt. Small thing stands, runs. Follow small thing.

“Ow!”

Small thing falls. Small thing makes high, loud noises.

Thing in sand near small thing. Shiny. Hard. Big.

Small thing eyes leaking. Looks at big shiny thing. Big gulpy noise. “I tripped, Dad. That stupid thing tripped me.”

Small thing not like big shiny thing. Kick big shiny thing.

“And now, the community calendar.”

Jump. Grab small thing. Move.

“Wednesday is the day we all create physical manifestations of our fears out of modeling clay and then burn them in a pyre at Mission Grove Park. Attendance is, of course, mandatory, and representatives of the city council will be approving all fear avatars.”

Strange one. Where? Noises. Noises from big shiny thing.

“Thursday, the Girl Scouts of Night Vale are holding a fundraiser for new camp facilities out in the scrublands and sand wastes. The camp facilities won’t be there. That’s where the fundraiser is. The location of the camp facilities is none of your concern. So bring your donations to the scrublands and the sand wastes…”

Where strange one? Not see. Only see big shiny thing.

More strange one noises. Many strange one noises. Not stop.

Hungry. Tired.

Sit.

Listen.

Small thing quiet. 

Sun down. Dark. Cold. Still strange one noises.

Small thing makes noises. “Dad, do you miss Uncle Cecil?”

Strange one noises stop. Different noises. Stand. Kick big shiny thing. No more strange one noises.

Where strange one?

Hungry. Tired.

Pick up small thing.

Walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in response to a prompt from an anon: "I saw that you were looking around for prompts. Is it ok if you do something around Feral Earl coming across a working radio and how they react to it?"


	4. Small Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a cold.

Small thing quiet.

Small thing eyes closed.

Small thing mouth open, soft sharp sound.

Small thing red.

Small thing head wet. Sweat.

“Dad.”

Small thing strange noises different. Soft. Thick.

“I’m _siiiiiiiiiiick_.”

Set small thing under cool rocks. Find water. Give small thing.

Small thing opens mouth, closes eyes. Barks.

…Coughs?

Blink. Blink.

Shake head.

Small thing lies down. Small thing not move.

Bend down. Nuzzle small thing. Hum.

Small thing wrap around neck. “I love you too, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in response to a prompt from an anon: "How about Feral Earl trying to comfort his kid when they have a cold?"


	5. Vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finds a toy.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaad!”

Small thing shows teeth.

Show teeth.

“Look what I found!”

Small thing runs. Small thing holds bright thing. Spider color. Not spider. Hard. Smooth.

“It’s a truck! Vroom, vroom.”

Small thing sits on sand. Small thing pushes bright thing on sand. “Vroom, vroom, vroom!”

Sit near small thing. Look at bright thing. Try make same noise. “Vroom.”

Small thing shows teeth. Opens mouth. Makes good noise. “Yeah! Vroom vroom!”

“Vroom.” Noises sound different. Low. Rough. Small thing makes high noises.

“Vroom, vroom!”

“Vroom.” Show teeth.

“Here.” Small thing holds out bright thing.

Take. Set in sand. Push.

“Vroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in response to a prompt from an anon: "Is it possible to have Feral Earl being adorable with their son? :3"


	6. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is upset.

Small thing face wet.

Small thing eyes leaking.

Small thing, loud noises.

Watch for spiderwolves. Bare teeth at small thing. Make quiet noises.

Small thing, more loud noises.

“It’s all wrong, everything’s wrong, you’re supposed to be a chef, we’re supposed to live in Night Vale, I’m supposed to have three daddies, I’m supposed to go to school—”

Small thing makes many noises. Small thing gulps. Small thing scrubs face in sand.

Touch small thing’s red fur. Pat small thing’s back. Shaking. Rubbing eyes. Small thing stands, wraps around. Wrap around small thing. Pat head. Pat back.

Small thing shakes. Small thing makes small sound.

Watch for spiderwolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in response to a prompt from the-child-from-italy: "Feral earl with crying Roger? :3"


	7. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gives Earl a piece of candy, with unintended consequences.

“Um. So.”

Strange one makes noises. Many noises this sun.

“Well.”

Strange one looks to beautiful one, looks back. Beautiful one looks.

Look down. Face hot. Bare teeth. Look up.

“It’s been great, seeing you.” Beautiful one bares teeth.

Bare teeth more.

“Um. I guess we should…?” Strange one stands.

Beautiful one stands.

“Oh! Here’s something.” Strange one puts hand in pelt. Pulls out hand. Opens hand. “You—you always liked these.”

“Cecil.” Beautiful one not baring teeth.

Strange one stops baring teeth. “I can give him this. What’s wrong with giving him this?”

“He’s not—he’s like an animal—” Beautiful one closes mouth, looks.

Look back. Scratch stomach.

“I’m giving it to him. It’s fine.”

Strange one holds out hand.

Reach. Take.

Dark. Like waste. Not waste. Hard. Nice smell.

Lick.

Blink.

Bite.

Eat.

Good.

Look at strange one. Want more. Reach for strange one.

“Whoa, there.”

Strange one moves. Follow. Reach.

“I _told_ you, Cecil.”

“Earl, _stop_.”

Grab strange one pelt. Dig at strange one pelt.

“That was it, that was all, that was the last one!”

Tear at pelt. Want more. Strange one falls.

Loud noise.

Jump. Run.

Beautiful one has long thing. Long thing smokes.

Long thing bad.

Run.

“I’ve ruined it, I’ve ruined it all, haven’t I? It took him so long to trust us again after the last time—”

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in response to a prompt from an anon: "I saw your prompt and would it be ok with you if you could do a thing around Feral Earl rediscovering the joys of candy or sweet things in general?"


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Earl discover Roger.

Shifting. Heavy. Little wet. Sky not bright, can see, no squinting.

Soon, water from sky.

Go to horizon. Do not look. Go.

Find cave.

Protect small thing.

Storm comes. Loud. Dark. Reach, find small thing. Hum.

“It’s okay, Dad. I’m not scared.”

Bright light. Loud noise. Wide eyes. Small thing shakes.

Hold small thing.

Much water. Long time. Dark. Loud. Flashes.

Sound. Movement. Look.

Rustle. Stomping. Wet.

Hear strange one. Hear beautiful one. Harsh, soft noises.

“What we are looking at, right now, does not exist.”

“I mean, _scientifically_ —”

“It _does not exist_ , Carlos. _Do you understand_?”

Quiet.

“I understand.”

Cannot see.

Light. Longer. Not flashes. Not everywhere. Moving. Bright in eyes. Squint.

“Earl! He’s in here, Cecil, I found him.” Beautiful one comes.

Set small thing on rocks. Stand. Protect small thing.

Strange one comes. “Earl, I’m so glad we found you. When I heard about the storm, I was so worried.”

Beautiful one bends, looks. “Earl, what’s that behind you?” Beautiful one moves.

Growl. Wide eyes. Bare teeth, not happy.

Beautiful one stops. “I’m sorry, Earl, I won’t come any closer.” Beautiful one looks at strange one. Quiet sounds. “Can you see what it is?”

“It’s—it’s moving.”

Small thing wraps around leg, peeks.

Beautiful one makes big eyes. Makes noises. “What in the…Earl, who is this?”

Strange one makes soft noises. “They look just like him.”

Small thing shows teeth. “Hi! I’m Roger! I’m a boy!” Small thing lets go. Small thing moves.

Stop small thing. Pick up small thing.

“Put me down! I want to see—I want to see Uncle Carlos and Uncle Cecil.” Small thing moves arms and legs. Small thing grunts. Small thing twists. Small thing slips. Put down small thing before drop.

Small thing runs. Small thing wraps around beautiful one. “Dad!”

Small thing looks at strange one, bares teeth. “Dad!” Small thing reaches to strange one. Strange one reaches to small thing, touches hand.

“What—wait—who is your dad?” Beautiful one not showing teeth. Eyes small.

Small thing looks. Look at small thing. “He’s my dad!” Small thing looks at beautiful one. “And you.” Small thing looks at strange one. “And you.” Small thing hides teeth, makes quiet sound. “I want to go home.”

“Carlos.” Strange one makes same quiet sound.

“I don’t—I don’t understand.”

Small thing makes high sound, gulp sound. “You don’t remember either.”

Beautiful one picks up small thing.

Look for long thing. No long thing.

Growl. Hiss. Find stick. Wave stick. Protect small thing.

“Carlos.” Strange one moves away.

Beautiful one makes high sound. “Um. I’m going to put you down now, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.” Small thing face wet. Protect small thing.

Beautiful one sets small thing on rocks. Moves away.

Pick up small thing.

“We should—we should go. He’s safe. They—they’re safe.”

“But. We can’t. I mean. We can’t just leave him.”

Beautiful one makes quiet sounds. “We have to, we have to come up with a plan. We were not ready for this.”

“He wants to come with us. We should take him with us.”

Beautiful one very quiet. “I don’t think Earl will let us.”

“But—but he’s so small.”

Beautiful one looks at small thing. “How long have you been with Earl, Roger?”

Small thing breathes in. Wet. Opens mouth. “Forever. Always.”

“Have you seen us before?”

“Yes.”

Strange one makes wet noise. Makes soft noise. “This whole time?”

Small thing moves head up and down.

“Okay.” Beautiful one touches strange one. “It’ll be okay. Earl can obviously take care of him. We can go, we can figure something out and come back.”

“Maybe we could at least wait until the storm’s over?”

Beautiful one makes good noise, shows teeth. Sits on rocks. Strange one sits, leans on beautiful one.

Watch. Wait.

Sit. Hold small thing.

Strange one shakes, makes quiet noises. “Maybe we could bring blankets next time.”


End file.
